1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioner for preventing an evaporator from being corroded.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventional automotive air conditioner includes an evaporator 2 made of aluminum and a case 7 made of resin. The evaporator 2 is accommodated within the case 7 so that a core portion 21 of the evaporator 2 is placed in a substantially vertical direction in FIG. 5. Air passes through substantially horizontally between fins of the core portion 21 of the evaporator 2.
Within air passing through the evaporator 2, some alien substances such as dirt and dust are contained. After using the air conditioner for a long time, the alien substances are deposited around the lower portion of the evaporator 2 and forms the deposition A of the alien substances as shown in FIG. 5. As a result, the deposited alien substances may adhere to aluminum tubes of the evaporator 2 and the tubes may be corroded by the deposited alien substances. This may cause serious problems such as refrigerant leakage from the evaporator 2.